Blades Laws
The following are to be read as laws of the Duchy as they pertain to the military force the Blades of Greymane: -All persons within the Duchy shall keep to the laws that follow or be seen in violation of the Duchy's agreements with the Blades of Greymane, hereafter referred to as 'the Blades,' and risk punishments administered by the Blades up to but not limited to the Blades revoking their protections of the lands of the noble in question or outright invasion of said Lord's lands, depending on the severity of the charge. -All Lords under the protection of the Blades are to pay a tax to go toward the upkeep of the Blades. The amount shall be set to a minimum as agreed to by each specific Lord and the High Commander or Warden, as the case may be, and may be fulfilled through material rather than monetary means. In order to make such arrangements, Lords are expected to arrange meetings with the Warden or High Commander. -All regions under protection of the Blades shall pay a second tax in a portion equal to twenty five percent of their armed forces to be used as the Blades see fit. This tax shall be proportional to the size of each region. All forces levied from a specific region shall be housed within a keep designated by the Lord of the aforementioned region and be commanded by a Lieutenant drawn from that same region. -Forces granted to the Blades above this twenty five percent number shall be considered above and beyond the requirement. Lords are entirely welcome to give more troops than their requirements in order to ingratiate themselves to the Blades. Any troops given to the Blades above this requirement must serve for at least a month within the Blades forces before they may be recalled. ---If a state of emergency should be called by any Lord giving troops to the Blades, those forces shall all immediately be sent back to his or her lands in order to join in rebuilding or defending, whichever the case may be. -By agreement, the Blades shall come to the defense of any lands within the Duchy that come under any manner of threat so long as they continue to give money and troops to the Blades. -Any Lord is able to pull his troops from the Blades at any point without direct consequences from the Blades themselves. The Blades are not responsible, however, for any consequences that come to the exiting Lord by his peers. Should a conflict arise between Lords based on one withdrawing, the Warden and High Commander retain the right to join their voices with those against said Lord and to do what they see as necessary. -The head of the House of Cobalstant shall gain the title of Warden through their inheritance, Likewise, the High Commander rank shall be passed down through the Grayblade line. I may be missing some, but this is the list I could think of.